


Rhythm

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, I am still trash, Part Two, Porn with some plot, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, collaring, domGabriel, it's more of an overarching plot, jealous Gabe does silly things, subNathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Gabriel thought there was an understanding, but then the rhythm picked up and suddenly, something was different.
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690732
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied. It's thirteen parts. I thought of somethings I wanted to add because like I said…I'm a trash collector! Well, I hope you guys are ready for some jealous Gabriel and some OOCness because it's coming to you! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

Nathalie let the hot water run down her face as she braced herself against the tile walls. It had been two months since she and Gabriel had started their tryst and her body was exhausted. It's why she had put off moving into the manor. She needed a break occasionally from being submissive to Gabriel. Sure, it wasn't always sex. Some days he would act like they were nothing more than employer and employee. Other days he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Most of the time, it was just doing her normal day to day work, except now she sat close to him as he did his work. He would lightly stroke her hair, which she mainly wore in some sort of down status now since Gabriel kept taking the pins out anyway. Occasionally, he would pull her onto his lap and stroke her breasts when he was deep in thought.

However, for the most part, Gabriel was just training her on what to say and do. He was patient and explained everything. They had hit a few limits for her that were outside of her initial notions, but nothing that was a deal-breaker for Gabriel. Edgeplay and full-latex suits were things that he didn't mind giving up.

The sex, when it did happen, was glorious. Every nerve of her body was always on fire every time, Gabriel took her. She bites her lip as she thinks about how he made her ride him on the manor's stairs in the middle of the workday a few days before.

* * *

_Gabriel walks ahead of Nathalie, like always, as they head up the stairs to go to one of the many rooms holding his collections to take inventory and see what_ _'s left to do before the summer release. Nathalie types away on her tablet; responding to emails, checking shipments, setting up meetings and conference calls, barely paying attention to her surroundings. Which is why she nearly runs into Gabriel when he suddenly stops at the top of the first set of stairs._

" _Sir?" Nathalie looks up from her tablet, confusion riddling her face. Gabriel turns around and sits on the top step. He smirks as he undoes his pants, pulling his hard cock out._

" _Ride me, slave," Nathalie quickly looks around, nervous about the thought of being seen riding her boss._

" _But, Sir, anyone could…"_

" _I said," Gabriel pulls at her hand causing her to fall on top of him, "ride me, slave," taking a deep breath, Nathalie sets down her tablet and kicks off her shoes before curling her legs onto his thighs to mount him. He quickly pushes the tight black skirt up and eyes her hungrily as she takes his cock into her hand. She pushes her panties aside and lines him up with her entrance. Gabriel feels his mouth water as she coats his tip with her wetness. They both let out a moan as his tip breaches her entrance and she slowly lowers herself on his cock, clinging to his shoulders. As soon as he is fully sheathed inside her, he takes her arms and crosses them behind her back. Gripping them together hard, signaling to her that they were not to move. Her eyes go wide._

" _How…"_

" _Ride," Nathalie flexes her muscles, some unused in years, as she lifts herself up and lets herself settle back down onto his cock, a soft gasp leaving her with every plunge. His head lulls backward, eyes fluttering shut, as she moves along his shaft. She stumbles a few times, Gabriel slapping her face every time he has to help her. The action doing nothing but turn both of them on more. Gabriel pushes up her shirt, taking her nipple between his teeth. Nathalie lets out a yelp, "quiet, pet,"_

 _Nathalie bits her lip as she continues her mission, concentrating on keeping her balance while slowly riding Gabriel. His lips and hand on her chest weren_ _'t helping her focus._

" _Oh!" Gabriel brings a slap down on her ass._

" _Faster, Pet, we don't have all day," Nathalie groans inwardly as she picks up the pace._

" _Yes, Sir,"_

" _That's it. Fuck, so good," Another slap on her ass signals to go even faster, "just a little faster. I'm getting close,"_

" _Yes, Sir," Gabriel watches Nathalie's chest as it bounces with her thrusts, his bottom lip in between his teeth as he enjoys his view. He feels the familiar pressure building. His hand drifts down, rubbing circles into her clit._

" _I've been thinking about fucking you all morning," Gabriel smiles as he watches her eyes go wide. In two months, he had figured out that talking dirty to her was one of her biggest turn-ons, "you riding my cock on the stairs where anyone could walk by. Looking like a delicious little slave with your sweater around her breasts and skirt hiked up. I almost wish someone would walk by so they can see what a beautiful little toy I have,"_

" _Sir," the breathy moan leaves her parted lips as a blush creeps up Nathalie cheeks telling Gabriel she was getting close to her own completion._

" _You like that don't. Looking like a slut for me,"_

" _Yes, I do, Sir,"_

" _You know what look I think looks best on you, Nathalie?"_

" _Which one, Sir?" Nathalie squeezes her eyes shut as she works to keep her orgasm at bay._

" _The look you get when you cum," Gabriel pushes his thumb harder into her clit, and Nathalie feels her orgasm rush over her as she lets out a moan. The look on her face sends him falling after her. He wraps his arms around her as she collapses on top of him, her arms around his neck as her breath tickles his neck. "Yes, that's my favorite look,"_

" _I'm glad you got to see it, Sir," Nathalie smiles as she buries herself deeper into his neck, taking in his scent of sandalwood and faint floral notes. Gabriel caresses her body as his nose nudges for her to meet his eyes. He captures her lips in a kiss._

" _You did well today, my pet,"_

" _I aim to please you, Sir."_

" _And you did."_

* * *

Nathalie's alarm goes off signaling that it was time to get out of the shower. Quickly shutting off the taps, she goes to get ready for the day. She straightens her hair and pulls it up into a half up-do while placing a pearl barrette over the junction to give it some elegance. Then with a touch of make-up, her face is done. Opting for a sheer high neck red blouse with a high-waisted knee-length pencil skirt and black high heels, Nathalie finds herself on the way to work in the back of Gabriel's car.

" _I need to protect one of my most important assets._ " That's what he said when he told her that she would no longer be driving to work on her own. All while having her arms tied behind her back, ball gag in her mouth and a collar and leash pulled tight while he fucked her from behind.

A notification from her phone makes her pause her email to the Milan offices. It was from Penny Rolling, Jagged Stone's assistant. The two had become fast friends when the two men had collaborated for Jagged's last tour. Being the assistants to two of the world's most impossible men made for some interesting stories.

_Penny: Do you think Mister Controller will let you off for the evening?_

_Nathalie: I don_ _'t know. The summer line is going to be dropping soon, and I don't know if he can spare me._

 _Penny: Pleeeeease. Just one night. I_ _'ll make sure you are fresh and watered for tomorrow._

 _Nathalie: Penny_ _…_

_Penny: A new club is opening up and Jagged got VIP tickets for three. Free drinks. Dancing. I want to take my BFF._

_Penny: Please._

_Penny: Please._

_Penny: Please._

_Penny: Please._

_Nathalie: Fine! I_ _'ll ask, but don't hold your breath. You know how he can be._

 _Penny: Yea_ _…like a downright dictator. Let me know._

Nathalie taps her phone in her hand as she looks out the window as the buildings of Paris whiz by. A night out sounded heavenly. Between the Gabriel brand, Hawkmoth, and her new…relationship with Gabriel; Nathalie found herself stretched pretty thin in terms of finding enjoyment in things other than her employer. Her thoughts focus back on work as Gorilla pulls into the manor's front gate.

* * *

_Penny: Have you even asked yet?_

Nathalie scowls as she looks at the accusatory text message. She hadn't, but she didn't need Penny calling her out on her lack of confidence. Everything was different now. She and Gabriel weren't just employer and employee now, they were…they were whatever they were. She looks up and sees Gabriel hovering over the control panel in the middle of the atelier. She sighs returning to her emails still lacking the courage to ask for the night off.

"Nathalie," Nathalie's eyes dart back to him and Gabriel motions for her to approach. Nathalie stands, smoothing out her skirt and quickly grabbing her tablet before approaching him. Her heels echoing off the marble floors. She walks up the clear stairs to take her place by his side, folding her hands in front of her.

"Yes, Sir?" Her eyes flick downward as Gabriel turns to her.

"If you want to ask something, just ask it. Your emotions have been nothing but nervous energy all day,"

"I'm sorry, Sir, it's just…" Nathalie flicks her fingers over the edge of her tablet, "I was invited out tonight, and I was wondering if I could go,"

"Who invited you?"

"Penny Rolling, Sir,"

"Jagged's assistant?" Gabriel takes her hand and leads her to his main office through the back double doors.

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel takes a seat on one of his couches, gesturing for Nathalie to sit in front of him. She obediently kneels at his feet.

"I hadn't realized you two were close,"

"We bonded when you worked with Jagged for his tour wardrobe. Working as assistants for two influential men gives two people a lot to talk about,"

"I suppose. Where would you be going?"

"La Tentation,"

"The new nightclub opening tonight?" Gabriel leans forward, running his thumb down her jaw.

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel kisses her forehead.

"Of course you may go, my pet," Nathalie's eyes go wide.

"Really?!"

"I don't see why not," Nathalie's face splits into a smile, and Gabriel can't help but feel happiness bloom in his chest as he looks at her own joy.

"Thank you, Sir,"

"I will, however, require you to send me pictures throughout the night," Gabriel pulls her up onto his lap, "because if I can't partake in you tonight, I would at least like to see you,"

"Of course, Sir," Nathalie caresses his cheek with a sweet smile. One of their clauses in their contract permitted Nathalie to touch him whenever she pleased when they were outside of their playtime sessions. She had found that her touches soothed the man more than anything. He captures her hand, placing a kiss into her palm.

"Wear something red, and make sure to wear that the lingerie I made you." Nathalie laughs.

"With pleasure, Sir."

 _Nathalie: I_ _'ll see you tonight!_

 _Penny: YAY! We_ _'ll pick you up at 10! God bless Gabriel!_

* * *

Nathalie gave herself one last once over in the mirror before Jagged and Penny got her. She knew she looked good despite feeling so exposed.

The tight red bodycon dress was so different than her normal attire. The neckline of the sling v neck dipped to the swell of her breast, putting her cleavage in full view. The back of the dress falls to her the small of her back while the dress itself ends at her mid-thigh. It made her feel exposed, but out of everything she had sent to Penny, this is what she was ordered to wear along with a pair of strappy black stilettos. Her hair falling in loose curls down her back while she styles the front to frame her smoky eyes since she had opted for contacts for the night, so doing a full face of make-up was more essential. With a simple lasso necklace, her normal studs, and a black clutch, Nathalie stares at her complete outfit.

"Oh, I feel ridiculous. I'm going to change," a buzz from her bag breaks her concentration on her reflection.

_Penny: Here._

"I guess not."

Nathalie quickly sends a photo off to Gabriel, trying to look as sexy as she can, before heading downstairs.

* * *

Gabriel looks at the picture and feels the blood rush downward. Nathalie might be thirty-three, but she still had the body of someone in their twenties.

"There is no way I am letting her be there alone looking like that." Gabriel quickly exits his studio to hurry up to his room.

* * *

Penny squeals in delight as they enter the club. The music and lights giving off a state of euphoria. The two look back to see that Jagged is staying outside to take pictures with fans and the paparazzi.

"Fine then, Jagged. We'll get started without you," Penny turns to Nathalie, a smile plastered on her face, "I still can't believe what you're wearing!"

"What?" Nathalie covers up, "look I know I'm pretty exposed, but is it too much? Maybe I should…"

"No!" Penny pulls her hands down and away from her body, "you look amazing, Nathalie. Who knew you had that body hidden underneath all those business suits,"

"Stop, Penny," Nathalie feels a blush form on her cheeks at her friend's words.

"Fine, don't take my compliment, but let's go grab some drinks while Mister Big Ego gets his picture taken," Penny grabs her arm, pulling her to the bar. "I'll take a Cosmo and my friend here will have…"

"Vodka tonic,"

"Right away, lovelies." The bartender flashes a smile at Nathalie.

"He's cute," Penny smiles as she leans on the bar.

"I guess,"

"I'm sorry. I forgot," Penny rolls her eyes, "he isn't tall, blonde, with a need to control everything and has his own fashion label,"

"Penny!" Nathalie nervously tucks a hair behind her ear.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"No…"

"The sooner you move on from your crush on Gabriel, the better off you'll be," the bartender returns with a smile as he hands them their drinks, "what's your name?"

"It's Michael,"

"Hi, Michael, I'm Penny Rolling,"

"You're Jagged Stone's assistant!"

"The very one. You're going to be our bartender for this evening,"

"With pleasure," Michael's eyes drift to Nathalie, "and who is this?"

"This is Nathalie Sancoeur," Nathalie gives a half-hearted smile to the man as Penny introduces her, "assistant to THE Gabriel Agreste. We are here to have fun and get drunk,"

"Well, in that the case," Michael reaches behind him, pulling off a bottle of tequila, "let me help,"

"You're an angel."

"Our boss told us that Jagged Stone and his guests are to be treated like royalty tonight," Michael quickly pours them shots and handing them some limes. He looks at Nathalie with a smile, "and with a queen in your ranks, I wouldn't do anything less." He winks before tending to other customers.

Penny hands Nathalie her shot with a wide smile of excitement, "he called you a queen,"

"He's just looking for a tip,"

"Or he wants to give you the tip," The two clink the shot glasses together before slamming them back. "Or the whole thing, if you know what I mean. Now quick, let's take a picture!" Penny pulls out her phone, snapping a selfie of the two.

"Ladies,"

"Jagged," Penny smirks, turning slightly towards the rockstar, her hand on her hip.

"I see that you've started without me,"

"You were taking too long," Nathalie takes a sip of her drink as the two continue their flirtatious banter. Nathalie knew that the two of them had been sleeping together for almost a year now, ever since Penny became Troublemaker.

"Let me take a photo of you girls while I get my drink," Jagged waves his hand and Michael quickly comes over.

"Double scotch, neat." Michael nods before leaving. Jagged grabs Penny's phone, snapping some photos of the two women.

"Now, I see why Gabriel keeps you under wraps, Nathalie,"

"What?!" Nathalie blushes as panic rises in her.

"If more men saw you like that he would lose his assistant because all those men would be buying you the world,"

"Both of you can stop now." Nathalie rolls her eyes, taking the phone away from a laughing Jagged.

"Just teasing, Nathalie." She quickly sends herself the photos before sending them off to Gabriel from hers.

* * *

Gabriel finishes rolling up his sleeves on his black button-up when the texts come in. Gabriel looks at them, his dick getting hard with every swipe, but he zooms in on the background and he notices men's eyes looking at Nathalie.

"That's mine."

* * *

The night presses on, and Nathalie finds herself letting loose as the alcohol takes effect. Her free hand intertwining with Penny's as they dance together, their hips moving in sync with Jagged's, who sets the pace behind Penny.

"Are you sure we can't talk you into a threesome, Nathalie?" Penny bites her lip as she looks over her friend, her lips ghosting over her beck, "it would be fun,"

"No, thank you." Nathalie laughs, but she's suddenly pulled back by a pair of hands on her hips. She turns and collides into a strong chest. She looks up and sees a dark-haired man with bright green eyes. He's quite handsome, and Nathalie finds herself a little captivated by him.

"Hey there, beautiful," the stranger whispers into her ear, "my name is James. Wanna dance?"

"Um," the crowd collapses, separating Nathalie from her friends, "I…"

"Just one dance." James' hips sway to the beat, and Nathalie can't help but sway along.

"Just one." He smiles, pressing their foreheads together as they begin their intimate dance.

* * *

Gabriel enters the club without any trouble. Being one of the top designers in the world had its perks. You were on every list. He quickly goes over to the bar.

"What can I get for…yooou're Gabriel Agreste!" Michael smiles as he looks at the elusive designer.

"Indeed I am. Have you seen a woman with the name Nathalie Sancoeur?"

"Yes! I've been making her drinks all night. Well, the two that's she's had,"

"Is she still here?"

"As far as I know," Michael looks over into the crowd, "last time I saw her, she was heading back to the dance floor with Miss Rolling. Can I get you anything?" Gabriel scans the bottles on the wall.

"A 46 on the rocks."

"Of course." Quickly pouring it out, Michael hands the man his drink, and Gabriel throws down some cash before he quickly heads over to the dance floor to find his assistant. He scans the crowd, sipping his whiskey until his eyes fall on his target when some of the lights flash on her. Her back is to a man with dark hair, and his hips are grinding up on her and she moves to the beat with him. Gabriel feels his blood boil at the sight. _Mine_. He quickly throws back his drink before stalking onto the floor, making a beeline for Nathalie.

* * *

"Want to get out of here?" James whispers in her ear as the song ends. Nathalie tenses at the question, her body sobering up in an instant. She had been dancing with this man for much longer than one dance.

"What?"

"I don't live too far. We can continue our dance there," James smiles in the curve of her neck as his hands settle on her hips.

"I…" Nathalie thinks about it. Sure, she was in love with Gabriel and she was sleeping with him, but there was no commitment. Nothing in their contract said that she couldn't have another partner. He hadn't officially said they were exclusive either. James seemed nice…

"Nathalie," Nathalie's eyes shoot over to see Gabriel, in all black, standing next to her.

"Gabriel,"

"Look, man, I wasn't trying to…"

"You may go." Gabriel shoots the man a glare, causing him to scamper off.

"Sir, I…" Gabriel holds up his hand, and Nathalie immediately snaps her mouth shut.

"I had a should have been more worried about you going out tonight," Gabriel steps behind her, pulling her close to him, as the next song starts. His hips begin to move to the beat and Nathalie eagerly follows. "I am a possessive man, Nathalie, I don't like other people touching what is mine,"

Nathalie feels the outline of his hard cock and she feels herself begin to drip down her leg. The panties that Gabriel had told her to wear were a deep purple and crotchless with butterflies hidden in the lace pattern. Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in her head, "did you plan this, Sir?"

"No," Gabriel chuckles as one of his hands drifts down and under her dress, running a thumb over her slick folds. "I figured you would come home afterward, and wouldn't want to wait, but now it just makes this so much easier," His other hand goes to undo his zipper.

"Sir!"

"Shh, Nathalie," His cock nudges her entrance, "look around," Nathalie's eyes scan the crowd. The pulsating lights and darkness of the club hiding the faces of everyone. "No one can see us, and everyone is dancing like they're having sex. Too wrapped up in their own worlds. No one is going to notice us,"

"But…" With a quick thrust, Gabriel sheathes himself inside of her earning a loud moan from her.

"Quiet, my pet," Gabriel kisses her shoulder, "you wouldn't want to get caught, would you?"

"No, Sir," Gabriel moves his hips with the rhythm of the song.

"Good girl," Nathalie bites her lip at Gabriel's shallow thrusts.

"Oh God," She moans out as the rhythm of the next song picks up speed and Gabriel follows along.

"Who do you belong to, Nathalie?" Gabriel's harshly whispers into her ear.

"You, Sir,"

"Who is the only person who can touch you like this?"

"You are, Sir," Gabriel's finger pushes into Nathalie's clit causing her to moan through pursed lips.

"You are mine, Nathalie Sancoeur,"

"I'm yours," Gabriel feels his end approaching so he picks up his pace again.

"I'm going to cum, Nathalie,"

"May I cum with you, Sir?"

"No," Nathalie holds back a whine of disappointment, "only good girls get to come, and you definitely haven't been a good girl tonight. Touching another man. I heard him ask if you wanted to go home with him, and you hesitated with your answer. You don't deserve to cum,"

"You're right, Sir, please take your pleasure from me. I wasn't a good slave tonight and I deserve this punishment,"

"That's right," Gabriel feels his orgasm wash over him, his cum coating her walls. "That's right, my Nathalie, now you are going to keep that cum inside you until we get home,"

"Yes, Sir." Gabriel grabs a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping himself clean, before tucking himself away. Nathalie stands up, adjusting her dress, focusing on making sure that none of Gabriel's cum leaves her.

"Let's go." Nathalie nods, as Gabriel guides her out of the club with a hand the small of her back, his thumb teasing the exposed skin as they walk to the car.

* * *

The mansion is quiet when they get back. Gabriel stops her and pulls up her dress, exposing her ass to him. With a swift motion, he brings down a harsh spank causing Nathalie to yelp.

"Up to your room. I'll be up there momentarily. I have to go clean up my office since I left it in such disarray because you can't be trusted,"

"Yes, Sir." Nathalie goes to pull her dress back down, but Gabriel stops her.

"It stays up. Now go." With a small nod, Nathalie goes to her room. Tears brimming in her eyes.

* * *

Gabriel sighs as he puts away his supplies. He didn't want to be harsh with her, but she had stepped out of line and as a Dom, he did not tolerate bratty behavior from his subs. He turns out the light before heading up to Nathalie's room. However, the sight the greets him breaks his heart. Nathalie sitting on the edge of her bed, sobs pouring from her mouth.

"Nathalie," His voice is soft, but still startles the crying woman.

"Gabriel," Nathalie quickly wipes away the tears, "I'm sorry,"

"Shhh, my pet," Gabriel kisses the top of her head. "It's okay. Maybe I was too harsh,"

"No," Nathalie shakes her head as Gabriel kneels in front of her. She smooths out the lapels of his shirt, "I deserved the punishment,"

"You know why I had to do that, Nathalie, right?" Gabriel wipes away the tears that she missed.

"Yes,"

"I told you I am possessive, and the fact you would break the exclusiveness of our contract with someone you had just…"

"Our contract doesn't have an exclusivity clause, Gabriel,"

"What?" Gabriel looks at her with shock which confuses her. She had given him the final draft, which he signed without so much as batting an eyelash.

"You never put it in. I told you that I would let you add it if you wanted to since it wasn't my place to decide, but you never did. I assumed it was because…"

"Because…what, Nathalie?" Nathalie's blue eyes meet his gray.

"Because I thought now that you've opened the door back up you would bring in others…because I wouldn't be enough," a new wave of tears gently run-down Nathalie's face.

"No, my sweet Nathalie," Gabriel kisses the top of her head, "it was just an oversight on my part. We will fix the contract tomorrow,"

"Really?"

"Really. You, Nathalie Sancoeur, are the only one I want," Gabriel pushes her back, so she's lying down on the bed. He pushes up her dress to get a better view of her cunt. "Now, open up let me see,"

"Yes, Sir," Nathalie gently opens her legs and Gabriel sees that her thighs are dry except for own dried juices.

"Look at that, not a single drop wasted,"

"Your cum is too precious to waste, Sir," Gabriel smiles while he stands, looking down on her.

"You can let it go now," Nathalie sighs and Gabriel watches as his fluids slowly seep out of her pussy, staining her bedsheets.

"Thank you, Sir,"

"Now," Gabriel strips himself of his shirt as he walks to her closet, "legs up," Nathalie follows without question and smiles gleefully when Gabriel pulls out the spreader bar. He walks back and straps her ankles to the bar. "Put your hands on the bar, Nathalie," Nathalie's hands snap to the bar, and he fastens her in. "Don't let go,"

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel smiles down at her before heading over to grab a wand from her nightstand.

"You've done so well over the last two months, my little peahen,"

"Thank you, Sir," Gabriel flicks on and presses it into her vulva causing Nathalie to arch closer to it.

"You've learned quickly and you do what you're told,"

"I just want to…ah!" Gabriel begins to move the blunt head in circles.

"Focus, Nathalie,"

"I just want to please you, Sir," Gabriel increases the speed of the vibrations causing Nathalie to let out a wail.

"Adrien is asleep, my pet. Wouldn't want to wake him," Another increase in speed earns a low whine from the woman. Gabriel smirks adding in small thrusts that Nathalie matches.

"It feels so good, Sir,"

"Does your little vibrator feel better than my cock,"

"No, Sir, nothing feels better than your cock inside me," Gabriel unbuckles one of her hands.

"Hold it," Nathalie's hand grips the toy as Gabriel circles around to the opposite side of the bed. Nathalie arches her neck to look at him. "Fuck, Nathalie," Gabriel takes out his cock, rubbing it as she pleasures herself with the wand. "You look so lovely,"

As he strokes his cock, he sees Nathalie eying it hungrily. "Sir?"

"Yes, Pet?"

"Can you fuck my throat, Sir?" Gabriel snickers.

"I thought you would never ask," Gabriel pulls her to him, so her head is hanging over the edge and leans over her. Nathalie relaxes her jaw and throat, and he quickly thrusts into her open mouth. He watches as her pussy starts to drip while his thrusts pick up speed. He massages her throat, feeling the bulge made by his dick. "Such a good girl, Nathalie. You like getting throat fucked, don't you?" A muffled whine gives him his answer. It doesn't take long for both of them to go over the edge.

* * *

Nathalie enters the manor, tapping away on her tablet as she makes some changes to both of the Agreste's schedules. She was grateful Gabriel allowed her to go home after their tryst the night before. With a smile, she caresses her throat, thinking of the animal-like nature Gabriel took it with. Upon entering the atelier, she notices a black velvet box on her desk.

"Gabriel?" She looks all around and can't find him. Walking back to her desk, she studies the odd box on her desk. By the looks of it, it's a jewelry box. _It must a piece for the show_. She opens it and is greeted by a beautiful necklace. The delicate chain meets in the middle with an O-ring that has a delicate butterfly hanging from it. "This is…"

"Your day collar," Nathalie turns to see Gabriel rising from the floor. "I expect you to wear it at work and at events that we attend. There are a few for you to choose from depending on what you are wearing," Gabriel walks to her taking the necklace out of the box, "Which brings me to one of the things that I want. I want to see it. On view. Even if I'm not around, you should have it on and visible. Which means no more turtlenecks or high collared blouses. There are other collars that you will wear during our playtimes and at night, but I want you collared at all times. That is if you accept it," Gabriel undoes the clasp, opening the necklace to her. "Will you let me collar you, Nathalie?"

He doesn't receive an answer, but she turns around, pulling her hair to the side, inviting him to put it around her neck. Gabriel smiles as he gladly follows her subtle instructions, "why now, Gabriel?"

"Because I want you always remember who you belong to," Gabriel turns her around pressing a kiss onto her lips, "and who loves you."

"Gabriel," Nathalie runs a finger over the butterfly, her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't want anything like last night to happen again. I can't stand the thought of you with someone else,"

"There's only ever been you, Gabriel," Nathalie captures his lips with her.

"I love you, Nathalie,"

"I love you, too, Gabriel."

"Highly inappropriate behavior for a slave, stealing kisses from her Master," Gabriel kisses her again, wrapping his hands around her head to bring her closer, causing her to laugh, "but I'll let it slide."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Gabriel, doing silly, silly things when someone else gets interested in your toy. Men.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> KMA


End file.
